


The Boy Who Lived Among The Stars

by ellykomskaikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellykomskaikru/pseuds/ellykomskaikru
Summary: Clarke tells Madi a bedtime story about a boy from the stars.





	The Boy Who Lived Among The Stars

“Time to sleep, my little nightblood,” Clarke whispered softly, stroking Madi’s long, dark hair.   
“But I’m not tired,” yawned the little girl, burrowing her face into Clarke’s shoulder and scootching her warm body closer into Clarke’s side. Clarke smiled fondly down at Madi before returning her attention to the inky blackness above them. The pair were curled up together in the back of the rover beneath a thick pile of blankets to protect them from the nighttime chill that had begun creeping in during recent weeks. Soon, it would be too cold to sleep out in the open like this and they would have to return to Becca’s mansion, but for now, Clarke wanted to see the stars.   
“Tell me the one about the boy from the stars,” mumbled Madi, as if she knew exactly what was occupying Clarke’s thoughts.   
“Didn’t I tell you that one last night?”   
“Yes,” sight Madi. “But I want to hear it again.”  
“Alright,” Clarke relented, wrapping her arms more tightly around Madi and leaning her head back, the better to see the night sky. “Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived among the stars and his name was Bellamy Blake.”  
“And he had a sister named Octavia,” supplied Madi helpfully, looking up at Clarke with wide eyes and an enraptured expression.  
“That’s right,” affirmed Clarke. “He would have done anything for her because he had such a big heart and he spent years protecting her from anyone who wanted to hurt her.” Clarke paused for a moment, glancing down at Madi, whose eyes were already beginning to drift closed.   
“Keep going, “ she mumbled sleepily, after several more seconds of silence had passed.   
“Clarke took a deep, steadying breath before continuing. “Then, one day, Bellamy discovered that Octavia was being sent away from their home among the stars to a place they called the ground and Bellamy was scared because he knew the ground was a dangerous place.”  
“No he wasn’t,” interrupted Madi suddenly. “He wasn’t scared because he was brave.”  
“Trust me, he was scared,” Clarke told her. “But he didn’t let that stop his from following Octavia to the ground and when he got there, he met a princess.”  
“What was her name?” asked Madi, just as she had every other time Clarke had told her the story.   
Clarke shook her head. “That doesn’t matter, what matters is that they didn’t like each other at first, but that’s alright, because didn’t you know? All the best kive stories start out that way.” Clarke could feel Madi’s breathing becoming slower and deeper. She lowered her voice as went on, speaking more to herself now. “It didn’t take long for the princess to see how big Bellamy’s heart was and she realized that they needed each other if they were going to survive, so they learned to work together. It wasn’t easy, the ground could be a harsh and unforgiving place and there were times when it forced them to make impossible choices that made them question their own humanity. They fought with each other time and time again and they both lost people that they cared about, but through it all they remained side by side, head and heart balancing each other out, until eventually the princess realized that somewhere along the way, she’d fallen in love with Bellamy. She always intended to tell him how she felt, but there always seemed to be bigger and more important things getting in the way, until one day, it was too late, Bellamy had to return to their home among the stars and even though the princess wanted more than anything to go with him, she had to stay behind to make sure that he and their friends would be safe. Years passed, but the princess never lost hope that one day, they would meet again.” He story finished, Clarke turned back to Madi, who was now sound asleep in her arms, her chest rising and falling in time with each breath. “Sleep well, my little nightblood,” Clarke whispered, bending down to place a gentle kiss on the little girl’s forehead. Relinquishing her hold on Madi, Clarke laid her down carefully amongst the nest of blankets, doing her best not to disturb the sleeping girl. Turning away from her, Clarke reached behind for her radio, which had been lying on the front seat of the rover. Looking out once more at the bright pinpricks of light speckling the dark sky, Clarke lifted the radio to speak. “I love you, Bellamy,” she breathed. “We’ll see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys, hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on Tumblr (@frecklessbellamy) so we can suffer through this godforsaken hell-atus together!


End file.
